


Выпьем?

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Его метка на руке никак не оформится в понятное имя.





	Выпьем?

Баки девять, и он страдает. Страдает так, как может страдать только девятилетний мальчик, у которого нет того, что есть у всех остальных.

Его метка на руке никак не оформится в понятное имя.

Баки знает, что такое бывает — например у Стива, соседского задохлика, тоже размытый синяк вместо чьего-то имени. Но у всех же остальных уже четко все видно. Так нечестно.

Баки девятнадцать, и он по-прежнему страдает. Не так, как раньше, конечно — он же уже вырос, нашёл работу и даже одно время встречался с девчонкой, Шелли. На ее запястье есть имя, и Баки его даже случайно раз увидел. И предпочёл сразу забыть: не ему лезть в разборки Шелли с тем человеком.

Мама говорит, что такое бывает, когда половинка твоей души еще не родилась, или очень далеко — тогда достаточно встретится с человеком, который очень важен для соулмейта.

Имя на его руке все никак не оформиться. Так же, как и у Стива, впрочем. Баки не нравится это. Как так, его половинка младше него? Что же они тогда делать будут? A если далеко — то как они встретятся? Баки и так знаком со всеми из их округа, и даже из пары прилегающих, и автостопом уже путешествовал — a надпись ни капельки не изменилась — больше похоже на вечный синяк, который вот-вот исчезнет.

Баки напрягает мысль, что его половинка как минимум младше его на двадцать лет, и у всего этого какой-то дурной запашок. Или — что он никогда не встретит этого человека.

А потом время внезапно очень быстро ускоряется, и вот Баки в новенькой военной форме идёт на выставку Старк-экспо, идёт со Стивом и какими-то двумя девчонками — рыжая и блондинка — даже не задумываясь, что у них на руке. Девчонки восхищённо охают, Стив печальными глазами смотрит на форму Баки, a он сам не может отвести глаз от машины, которая чуть было не взлетела.

Забавным совпадением он считает то, что сбивает Говарда Старка с ног, a потом оказывается, что уже пьёт с ним что-то за Страк-экспо, за будущее, и Стив куда-то пропал…

Наутро первое, что осознает Джеймс — это то, что надпись немного изменилась. Теперь это больше напоминает грозовую тучку, которая вот-вот разразится бурей, нежели слабый синяк. Баки неуверенно пытается растереть пятно, но оно не исчезает.

— Я подожду, — он никогда не думал, что вся эта романтичная фигня никогда его не коснётся, но война в Европе и общая атмосфера заставляют его вспомнить то, как он в детстве каждый день проверял метку. Без изменений.

И в тот же день он уходит на войну.

Там время ускоряется ещё быстрее — Баки не замечает, как оказывается на операционном столе немца-ученного, с круглыми очками, за которыми прячутся маленькие глазки. Его голова напоминает картофелину, и эта глупая мысль помогает Баки удержаться в сознании. Этот доктор постоянно что-то вкалывает ему, отчего мышцы постоянно сводит судорогой и пронзает холодом. Баки забывается в этих ощущения, и поэтому очень удивлён, когда вместо доктора появляется Стив.

Впрочем, этого Стива сложно узнать — его словно увеличили в три раза (почему словно), и это синее облегающее трико — Баки вначале думает, что это просто галлюцинация, вызванная очередной версией той дряни, что ему колют.

Но нет, это на самом деле Стив, и, самое главное, его «синяк» на руке так же потемнел до «тучки». Баки рад за него, но, судя по всему, его друг так же ничего не знает — кто мог на это повлиять.

По крайней мере, они не «сломанные» — были и такие. Те, у которых нет никаких меток.

Они громят базы Гидры одну за другой, и Баки никак не может догнать того доктора, как ни старается.

A потом он падает с поезда, и время замерзает окончательно. Остаётся только боль, малую часть которой он испытывал тогда, лежа на кушетке. И «доктор» над ним тот же самый, голова-картофелина. Только руки нет, имя на которой могло проложить путь к половинке души Баки, и это ломает его больше, чем все остальное. Он закрывается от всего мира за ледовым панцирем, периодически глядя на мир через толстую броню льда, что искажает все вокруг.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени и что он делает. Периодически лет тает до прозрачности стекла, и Баки видит кровь на своих руках. Так случается, когда ему приходится убивать Говарда, которого Баки с трудом узнает, и его жену. После этого он всеми силами старается нарастить ледовый заслон обратно, и ему это даже удаётся.

Пока не появляется Стив и опять пытается его спасти, обещая познакомить со своей командой. Стив виден расплывчатой фигурой и голос практически не слышен, но Баки идет за ним — не зная, почему.

А когда видит, к кому тот его привёл, то весь ледяной панцирь разбивается на куски, оставляя Баки совсем беззащитным перед сыном Старка.

Стоит ему увидеть его, как вспыхивает болью левое предплечье — прямо на шрамах от вживленного протеза появляется ощущение, огненной проволоки, которая пытается вылезти на поверхность.

Баки смотрит на истерично смеющегося Тони и потерянно улыбается.

 

 

***

 

Тони ненавидит свою отметку на левой руке, потому что она выглядит неправильно. Ничего похожего на нормальную метку, такую как у его отца с матерью (у них-то уже точно сформировавшиеся имена), или как у его сверстников — полуразмытые синяки. Больше всего метка Тони напоминает выцветшие буквы — как у стариков, чьи половинки уже мертвы, но у тех чётко видно имя, a у него — все это на фоне синяка. Все приглашённые Говардом специалисты разводили руками.

Тони решил этот вопрос проще. Он просто спрятал метку под кучей браслетов, чтоб та не мозолила глаза. В конце концов, просто природа на нем немножко сломалась — мутация, например. Бывает. Зато он гений, что даже лучше, чем все эти метки.

Он почти в это верит.

Тони заканчивает МТИ, и в декабре 91 года впервые чувствует покалывание в метке, но ему не до этого.

Его родители мертвы, a он сам становится главой StarkInk.

Тони пьёт в эти дни так много, что метка — последнее, на что он обращает внимание.

С каждым днем он все больше раздваивается: часть его веселится так, будто Тони хочет умереть (может быть так и есть, он сам не уверен), a вторая часть, та, которая нравилась его отцу и отвечает за гениальность, без устали проводит ночи без сна, изобретая все подряд — но оружие в первую очередь, конечно. Обадайя доволен изобретениями, Тони доволен тем, что от него не требуют практически ничего, что мешало бы его образу жизни (это не касается Пеппер, ну, потому что это же Пеппер, она варит лучший кофе и носит страшные шпильки. A еще — она единственная помощница, которой действительно неинтересно, чье имя Тони прячет под широкими ремешками часов и фенечками, словно тринадцатилетка).

A потом случается Афганистан и Иерихон, шрапнель в груди и первый — короткий, отчаянный, но полет в голубое небо пустыни. Это затмевает даже те месяцы, что Тони проводит в пещерах, создавая реактор.

То, что Обадайя предал его, ранит, но это не идет в сравнение с теми эмоциями, которые чувствует Тони при просмотре документов. Именно Обадайя был тем, кто заказал Говарда и Марию Старк Гидре. Это вынести сложно, но единственное, что он позволяет себе — помочиться на могилу человека, который когда-то был ему дядей.

После этого детского поступка становится легче, и Старк полностью погружается в изобретение того, что может заменить доходы от продажи оружия.

И броня Железного человека на первом месте.

Потом отравление палладием, и тройная дрянь: Наташа Романоф, и Антон Ванко с его хлыстами, поцелуй Пеппер — Тони благоразумно не интересуется её запястьем, и все почти хорошо.

Пока в его Башне опять не появляется Фьюри с настойчивым предложением посетить квинджет и пообозревать панораму города.

A на квинджете оказывается Капитан Америка, которым так бредил его отец, но что хуже всего — метка Тони зудит и меняется. Когда в свободное мгновение Старк смотрит на нее, то видит темно-фиолетовое пятно вместо уже привычной непонятной кляксой. Впервые за всю его жизнь метка изменилась, и Тони банально не знает, как на все это реагировать.

И поэтому он относит на своих плечах ядерную бомбу в космос, не рассчитывая на обратный билет. Да, наверное поэтому. Но он возвращаться — в самый последний миг, и потом идёт есть шаурму со своей… Да, со своей командой. Спаянной битвой командой. И даже пощёчина за полет от Пеппер заслуженна. И поцелуй в щеку. Возможно, в каком-нибудь другом мире после этого они жили бы с Пеппер долго и счастливо, но это не так работает, поэтому Пеппер показывает ему своё запястье, на котором округлым почерком выведено имя «Стивен Грант Роджерс».

И Тони рад за нее, честно. Ему, конечно больно, но он правда рад за Пеппер, и одновременно жалеет и завидует Роджерсу. То, что он отводит того в сторонку, и обещает четвертовать, если он обидит Пеппер хоть чуточку, практически ничего не значит — Роджерс явно ничего не осознает, удивлённо глядя на свое запястье, где выведено имя «Вирджиния Поттс», и не верит, периодически потирая запись пальцем. У него такие большие удивлённые глаза, что Тони бормочет что-то вроде «Сейлор Мун, что с тебя взять, кроме лунной призмы» и оставляет того в покое.

Потом, не из-за Пеппер и капитана Сосульки, точно нет, он срывается и объявляет свой адрес на весь мир, вызывая Мандарина на бой, и наутро, когда его дом в Малибу громят — он этому не удивлён. Вот вообще. И тому, что все идёт наперекосяк тоже.

A вот заражение Экстремисом вообще не входило в его планы, но когда стоит выбор между «умереть прямо сейчас или помучиться и, может быть, все-таки умереть, но это не точно», Майя шутит насчёт девятилетнего сына в машине, и это, как ни странно, помогает пережить адаптацию Экстремиса в организме.

Финальная битва с главной горящей головешкой проходит незаметно на фоне борьбы за разум с вирусом, и если он достаточно контролировал себя для того, чтоб не взорваться — в прямом и переносном смысле, то про мозг такое сказать было сложно.

Тони однажды обнаруживает себя сидящим за кухонным столом и выковыривающим ножом из груди шрапнель, и кто его знает, к чему это могло привести, если бы однажды Кэп не привел своего друга, известного Тони как исполнителя заказа Обадайи.

A самое сложное, что метка наконец формируется до конца, пронзая запястье «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс».

Тони просто не может прекратить смеяться, глядя на потерянно улыбающегося Джеймса Барнса. Вся его жизнь похожа на гребаный фарс, так что он вообще не удивлен выбором судьбы.

— Выпьем?


End file.
